Yes we are a couple
by QuatresNuku
Summary: Kamen Rider OOO. What happens when Eiji's family shows up and try to force him into an arranged marriage? He and Hina tell them that they are already a lovey dovey couple who will not be separated of course. Can the two of them survive starting to date with pressure from the Hino family and Chiyoko pressing down on them. Also are they really dating or this all for show. EijixHina
1. Chapter 1: Father and Son

Chapter 1: Father and Son

It was a typical day at Cous Course since Eiji had returned from one of his journeys to find a way to revive his favorite Greed. Even though he hadn't found a way yet Eiji was glad to be back. The theme of the day was medieval Europe. Both Hina and Chiyoko were dressed in bodices which Eiji was way to shy to ever admit that he really like Hina in her's. He on the other hand was dressed as a Scotsman in a full kilt.

"Welcome" The young Kamen Rider said instinctively as the door of the café opened. In walked tow seriously looking men in pristine black suits that was followed by and older looking gentlemen in a charcoal grey suit. Eiji stopped dead in his tracks.

"Welcome!" Chiyoko-san said coming over.

"Father" Eiji said in almost disbelief.

"Father?" the café owner mimicked questionably

"Hello Eiji" responded the gentlemen

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I would come to a place such as this" he said surveying the café with a disapproving look "I'm here to see you. We need to talk"

"Hn, Um this way" Eiji said leading his father and his two body guards over to the empty table near the back of the room. The father and son sat down together while the men in black stood guarding them. There was an obvious tension between the two.

"Chiyoko-san, that's Eiji-kun's father?" Hina asked when the owner had returned to the bar of the café.

"It seems so, but just looking at them they don't seem to be close"

"Yeah" Hina glanced over at the father and son team that sat quietly in the back of the room. She realized that Eiji had inherited many of his father's characteristics. In fact his father looked like he could be Eiji in 30 years.

"Here take this over to them" Chiyoko said breaking Hina's concentration by handing her a tray with two coffee's on it. She went and delivered the coffee placing one in front of each Hino. Hina though stayed close by due to curiosity on the situation. Eiji took a sip of his and met her eyes with a small smile of thanks.

"Eiji let me get to the point" said the father in a commanding tone " it is time for you to end this traveling nonsense and come home"

"Huh!" Hina responded and automatically covered her mouth as to not be caught.

"Ah, Father I don't really have any intention of going back anytime soon."

"Eiji! Look at yourself, look around you; you are embarrassing the Hino family!"

"Grandpa wouldn't have thought it as embarrassing" retorted the younger Hino

"I knew I shouldn't have left you in his care after your mother died"

"Grandpa did a great job of raising me which I can't say the same for you!" Eiji said raising his voice and standing "Now Father if you would excuse me but I think it's time for you to leave."

"Fine I will leave for today but this conversation is not over Eiji"

Hina went over to Eiji as soon as his father had left. There was anger and hurt in his eyes which Hina had never really seen there before.

"Eiji-kun"

"It's alright Hina-chan. It's just my father and I have a lot of history together."

"Kay but if you ever need to talk I'm here" That at least elicited a smile from him.

"Thanks" with that the two of them when back to work not knowing how this visit would affect their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess and the Kiss

Chapter 2: The princess and the Kiss

The next day when Hina came to work there was a extremely expensive looking car parked outside of the café.

"Ne, Chiyoko there's a really nice car parked"

"Shhh" Chikyo interrupted her and pointed across the room where the only customer was siting. It was a beautiful, young lady who gave of an aura of elegance and refinement that was similar to that of a princess.

"Oh Hina-chan you're here" Eiji said coming out of the back room.

"Yup"

"Excuse me" said the princess standing up and walking towards them. " You are Hino Eiji, right?

"Ah yes. Um do we know each other?"

"Hm well I guess a with a change of clothes you would be alright. Oh, sorry I thought that your father would have explained the situation to you yesterday. I'm Ozawa Rieko, your fiancée."

"WHATTTT!" the trio exclaimed at the same time.

"Seriously you shouldn't be so surprised at this. I mean given your position this was going to happen eventually." She responded back casually.

"What do you mean by Eiji-kun's position?" Chiyoko-san asked but was ignored.

"Um I'm sorry, you seem like a nice girl and all but I have no intentions of ever marrying you and besides that I kinda have someone else" he said glancing sideways at Hina

"That's right" Hina said not even missing a step grabbing Eiji's arm making him turn bright red.

"Oh really your father didn't mention anything about you having a girlfriend."

"Well that's probably because he doesn't know"

"Alright" Ozawa-hime said turning but at the last moment she stopped and faced them. "No offense how do I know that you aren't just saying that to get me to leave?"

"Because we aren't!" retorted Hina rather promptly. Eiji just stared at her with look that was a mixture of disbelief and happiness.

"Okay then prove it"

"P-Prove it? L-Love isn't easy to prove." Eiji stammered.

"Yes it kiss "

"K-Kiss" He turned nervously towards the fashion student and put both hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes for permission. Hina smiled and nodded in approval. Eiji leaned forward to kiss her but his nervousness got the better of him and he stopped just short of her lips. Hina though wasn't nervous and met his resulting in their first kiss. For them the world melted way for a moment and there was only the two of them. When they broke apart Eiji was bright red and was looking every but Hina's face which was the same shade of red. Chiyoko on the side was looking like a fan girl who had just seen her OTP kiss (which honestly it did just happen).

"Kay. I believe you but don't thing our families are going to let this rest just because you have a girlfriend, Eiji" with that the princess like women left the store.

"Have a safe trip" Eiji said calling after her trying to regain some of his composure which he lost again with Chiyoko slapping his shoulder to congratulate him and Hina for finally becoming a couple.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan and Practicing

Chapter3: the plan and practicing

"So Hina did you say that you and Eiji were together because you want to be together or you were just trying to save Eiji-kun from being forced into a marriage" questioned Shingo later that evening after they had filled him in on what had happened earlier that day.

"I.."

"Oh who cares which one it was" interrupted Chiyoko, "But that girl had a point about the families not giving up on the marriage"

"Um" Eiji started to say but was ignored.

"Well then we have to prove that these two are really in love and will not be separated not matter what" stated the detective.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked the Kamen Rider.

"Well for starts you do are going to have to start dating" stated Chiyoko.

"They might need more than just that. Eiji I've actually been thinking about this for a while now but why don't you move in with us?" Shingo suggested.

"Oniichan!"

"Detective-san I wouldn't want to impose" Eiji told them with a slight blush across his cheeks.

"It would be no problem. Also you should start calling me Oniisan if you're going to be all lovey dovey with my sister."

"Ok. Dete… Oniisan" Eiji said blushing even further.

"Hina he can use the room that you've been using as a sewing studio"

"But what about all my sewing stuff there is no way that it's going to fit into my room."

"It's fine Hina-chan. I don't take up that much space and I don't have a lot of personal belongings either" Eiji reassured her.

"Just pantsu for tomorrow?" Hina joked causing all four of them to laugh.

"Well I'm going to head home and straighten up the apartment" Shingo said rising to his feet "Hina why don't you stay here and talk things over with Eiji for a while"

"Yes you two have a lot to talk about" the café owner stated while grabbing each of their arms and practically dragging them to the back room. "Enjoy" was all she said before shutting the door.

The two of them sat in silence on the bed since there wasn't really anywhere else to sit. Eiji was the first one to break the silence.

"Do you think that Chiyoko-san locked the door?"

"Haha I don't think so but I wouldn't put it past her."

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Um Hina" he said scooting a little closer to her " Since we are now a couple or at least pretending to be one don't you think we should at least practice?"

"practice what?"

"Kissing" He said blushing brightly while looking straight at her face.

Her eyes open wide, surprised at what this young rider was asking. Then she smiled and moved closer to them that they were almost touching. Eiji leaned over and rested his forehead against hers for a moment. Hina thought that she would have to be the one to kiss him again when he pressed his lips against hers. His lips were warm and wed against her soft and sweet ones. This kiss lasted far longer than the last one giving Eiji the opportunity to become bolder. As he deepened the kiss Hina could feel his one arm circling around her waist and the other on her lower hip, pulling her closer to him. She in return wrapped her arms around his neck, getting even closer. Eiji took this as a sign and slipped his toung between her lips to taste her mouth for the first time. Exploring her moist cavern with his tongue he knew that he could easily addicted to this just as Ankh had become addicted to his icecream pops.

When the two did part it was only for the lack of oxygen. They still stayed less than an inch away from each other, panting. Eiji placed another quick kiss upon her lips before saying.

"I think we might have to stop here for tonight" knowing that if he didn't he wouldn't be able to control himself

"Kay" she responded still trying to catch her breath.

"Um I'll walk you home" his nervousness all of a sudden returning to him.

"You don't have to" she responded as they both stood and made for the door.

"It's late and though you have super strength someone could still sneak up on you and any way I wouldn't that make me a bad boyfriend if I didn't walk you home?" he said scratching his head and turning the shade as TaDaJor. Hina smiled and grabbed his hand as they exited the room.


End file.
